Delusion
by Maeglin-Amandil
Summary: A twilight fan-fic about a new vampire, Lucas, meeting the cullen familly. Please critique!
1. RainTouched Greetings

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

I cursed my luck as the rain trickled down my face. Though I could not recall how long I had been running, I was sure about a week had passed. Thick grey clouds blocked the sun from the sky, leaving the scene around me darkened and bleak.

When I though about where I had come from, I could only remember my death, at the hands of that accursed woman, Jane. She had pursued me, hunted me, and had claimed me. Her bite had taken much from my wounded body, yet she had not taken all the life from me. Being a member of the Volturi, Jane had a particularly potent venom (which she had inherited from Aro), strong enough to restore my tattered corpse and call me from death's door; at least halfway back.

No matter how many times I had cursed her, I could not reverse the curse she had inflicted upon me. In spite of my lack of choice over whether I became a vampire, I was quite enjoying the additional abilities the curse brought me. That said, I was forced to undermine my fundamental beliefs almost every week. I had killed many people since I died, three months ago. They had been criminals (I thought it best to kill the more deserving than the innocent) though I was slowly being consumed by my conscious.

I had managed to sustain myself on animal blood for the past week, since entering the country, though it meant feeding almost every other day. The blood kept me alive, barely, yet didn't give me enough energy to do more than a few hours of work. Work for me had gone from guiding tourists to running hundreds of miles every hour.

I was sure I had entered Washington by now. God knows how I had escaped from Italy with the 'royals' hunting me, with their guard, with Jane. I spat on the ground, my spit quickly being absorbed into the earth. It had been a lot of work to operate that cargo ship, especially after I had killed the captain, and the crew.

Deciding I should be moving, I leapt forwards. Soaring between the trees, I grasped the trunk of a particularly thick tree and shifted my weight into another leap. I found that 'air-travel' was the quickest and most exhilarating way to get around. It certainly seemed to take my mind off the image of Jane as she looked upon me, as she descended to feed.

The thought made me shudder, I raced onwards. Wind rushed past my face as I continued, my long (I hadn't had the opportunity to cut it) black hair billowed out behind me. I had not really though about returning to modern society. It seemed a long-shot, permanently stuck as a twenty year-old. I suppose that in many years (I did have all the time in the world), I could one day return to life as a not-so normal person.

A sound, crunching leaves. I stop, my eyes looking about franticly. An odour wafts up to my nostril, blood, human blood. _What could humans be doing out here? Could the truly be hunting this far out?_ I couldn't risk going closer yet my legs were already carrying me towards the scent.

Two of them. One tall and dark skinned with a muscular build, the other tall, yet not as tall as the other, with marble white skin and honey-blond hair. The first one was bleeding and, judging by his reaction, he wasn't used to seeing his own blood. There was also the foulest of stenches in the hair.

Unable to prevent myself from approaching, I leapt down to the forest-floor.

The pair recoiled from me as I descended. The blonde one lowered his friend and leapt before him defensively, a low growl emerging from his throat. It was only now that I noticed his eyes, pure gold. Though I had never seen a member of my own kind with eyes of gold, I instantly knew he was exactly that, a vampire.

I merely stood still, not wanting to incur the wrath of (what seemed to be) a far more experienced vampire.

"Who are you? Are you with them?" The golden-eyed vampire roared. Not receiving an answer or sign of hostility, he continued with, "What is your name?"

My name, something I had not spoken of in so long it took more than a moment to bring to the word to the tip of my tongue. "I'm Lucas," I croaked, my voice terribly worn. A sudden wave of calm washed over me and the other vampire lowered his arms.

"What clan do you come from? Are you from the Volturi? A new guard prehaps? Or are you with them?"

Overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, I began to stutter, "I was infect by the Volturi, I escaped them. They think me dead."

"Whom 'infected' you?" He emphasised infected.

"A guard, Jane. Look, I don't want a fight, it's just the blood... I have tried to...stay...away...from..._blood_..." My desire was growing by the second and I knew in moments I was about to lose my control and rush forwards.

The other vampire frowned, something crossing his face close to understanding. A wave of calm washed over me as I met his gaze once more. The gold of his eyes seemed to sparkle. "I am Jasper, you better come with me, but keep away from him," he indicated the wounded victim.

"Friend of yours Jasper?" the wounded one rasped.

"Conserve your energy Jacob, we need to get you to Carlisle." Jasper shot forwards and scooped up his friend. "Follow me!" he called, already a good fifty paces (by human standards) away.


	2. The Cullens

Despite the dark circumstances of my arrival, I found the Cullen family to be most welcoming. I first met Carlisle whom ran out to tend to the non-vampire Jacob and Esme, Carlisle's wife. I was shown into the house and allowed to use the shower and was given a set of spare clothes from one of the other Cullen's wardrobe.

From what I gathered through other conversations, Carlisle was a doctor, of no small renown. He was married to Esme, another Vampire whom was kind and gentle. They had six adopted children whom where also married, Jasper and Alice; Emmett and Rosalie; and Edward and Bella.

Another fact I had gathered was that each of their children had a particular ability. Emmett's strength, Rosalie's Beauty and Jasper's mood control, the other's I had yet to discover. The fact that they were all so very helpful to an utter stranger struck me emotionally. Never had other people helped me without gaining themselves, and I could not see the Cullen's gaining from my being there.

In my amazement I discovered that my eyes were the same beautiful gold as the rest of the family. According to Esme, this was caused by consuming the blood of animals rather than humans, which were the cause of the scarlet pigment of the Volturi.

Once I had cleaned up, I went downstairs to meet Esme and Rosalie in the kitchen. Rosalie was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen, her long blonde hair and golden eyes matched tones perfectly. She was, however, extremely rude and impertinent.

Jasper had remained with Jacob and Carlisle. I couldn't understand how the family could resist the urge to drain the human's blood. Perhaps it was the disgusting aroma that seemed to linger over him. When I had plucked up the courage to asked Esme about the scent, which also seemed to cause her disdain, I was intrigued to learn that he was a shape-shifter.

I spent the rest of the day helping Esme with small chores she wanted help with. During the day I saw Rosalie at regular intervals and met Emmett. I had yet to meet Alice and Bella, whom I was told were out shopping, and Edward.

It was almost dusk when Carlisle exited his work room and greeted me. Jacob was stable and the fact he had been damaged in such a way was a terrible surprise, due to the usual healing rate of shape-shifters.

"We need to get everyone together," Jasper said once he left the workshop.

Rosalie and Emmett were called and arrived back within fifteen minutes. A car pulled up in the driveway, two young women got out of the black Mercedes. The first wore a delicate brown dress and black leggings, her floaty manner and optimistic expression betrayed her as Alice. The second was less outgoing. She wore plain jeans and t-shirt, with her brown wavy hair loose across her shoulders. She must be Bella, I thought, watching her carefully as she approached the door. She was the latest vampire to join the family and was therefore the one whom was closest to my current situation.

The back door opened and a male figure rushed into the room carrying a child. His daughter looked about six though I knew she was older. Renesmee had been a subject of particular interest to me throughout the day. The new-comer, that I could only presume as Edward, raced up the stairs and returned in moments, leaving Renesmee upstairs.

Quickly the family came together, standing and sitting around the room with Jasper at the centre. I stood at the back, aware that I was receiving odd looks from Alice, Edward and Bella. Edward looked at me, his gaze unwavering, his eyes seemed to pierce my very soul.

"We have a problem," Jasper began. "Jacob and myself went to investigate the site of Alice's vision and discovered nothing obvious. However, when we turned to leave, something attacked us. Jacob was wounded before he could change and his healing seems to have no effect. What should we do next? Alice?"

Alice frowned as every head in the room turned to her. "I can't see anything more, apart from him." Her finger directed the attention towards me. Had I still been alive, I would have blushed.

"What do you mean?" It was Carlisle whom had spoken.

"He was the one I saw in the clearing. The one I saw with Jane."

At mention of that sadist's name I flinched internally. The feeling of hate began to swell inside me until Jasper's power circulated the room and calmed me.

"What do you know of Jane?" everyone turned to Edwards, the speaker. "So everyone else can hear..."

Baffled by his knowledge I took a deep breath, more out of habit than actual need. "Jane is responsible for killing me. She lured my tour group into the Volturi's sanctum and began killing his all. I ran through a window and fell three stories in an attempt to escape."

"The story is much longer than that but we should continue..." Edward promptly announced. "What we should focus on what this thing is and what we can do about it."

Many theories were discuss and they became less and less likely as their discussion went on. Their theories evolved and they continued on into the late of the night, not that any of the party's members were effected by a need to sleep. Several of the group had no ideas to offer.

This lack of idea continued until Bella offered her opinion. "Could this be a vampire, with a power?"

"Could be," Carlisle began. "What the power could be I don't know. It isn't poison and it certainly isn't as simple as enhanced accuracy. Perhaps this is something we need to research."

"What if it is the Volturi?" I asked, nervousness lingering upon the edge of my tone.

"I doubt it. We have always been on good terms with our masters. Though perhaps they hold a grudge about last year?" Carlisle's words were encouraging enough to keep my subconscious from over reacting.

"Jacob is waking up,"Edward muttered.

Bella rose and move through into the other room with an otherworldly grace.

"We can discuss this after further investigation," Jasper muttered. "Emmett, Lucas, Edward, Rose?" he called us into action like a general. I joined the others as we leapt out into the chill air, on the hunt.


End file.
